Auradon
The United States of Auradon 'is the primary setting of ''Descendants. Information The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Fairy Godmother was placed in charge of overseeing the usage of magic in the USA; the discontent good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather wanted to use their magic again since they couldn't perform mundane tasks without magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. The island is surrounded by a magical barrier that prevents prisoners from escaping and others from entering. Auradon Prep A school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Museum of Cultural History A museum that harbors all historical items from across the world, including the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand, Maleficent's Spinning Wheel, the Beast's rose, etc. The museum is approximately 2.3 miles from Auradon Prep. The Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. Inhabitants ''Descendants''' * Audrey * Beast * Belle * Ben * Carlos De Vil * Chad Charming * Cinderella * Coach Jenkins * Doug * Dude * Evie * Fa Mulan * Fairy Godmother * Jane * Jay * Li Shang * Lonnie * Mal * Mr. Deley * Prince Charming * Queen Leah * Snow White [[The Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel|The ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel]] * Cogsworth * Dalmatian Puppies * Doc * Dopey * Fauna * Flora * Genie * Grumpy * Gus * Happy * Merryweather * Jaq * Lumiere * Mary * Mrs. Potts * Perdita * Pongo * Sleepy * Sneezy ''Descendants 2'' ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel'' * Anita Radcliffe * Archimedes * Artie * Faylinn Chime * Gordon * Hercules * Herkie * King Arthur * Lexi Rose * Mad Hatter * Megara * Merlin * Pinocchio * Pin * Tiger Lily * Tiger Peony * Roger Radcliffe * The Grand Duke ''Descendants: Wicked World'' * Ally * CJ Hook * Freddie Facilier * Jordan * Ruby Trivia * In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. * The Auradon council consisted of Ben, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, the seven dwarfs, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Genie, the Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita and the mice Mary, Jaq and Gus. During council meetings, the members use magical communicators to translate the animals' languages. Gallery Category:Locations